Je m'appelle Mary-Anne, mais appelé moi Mary
by Cyroen
Summary: Je m'appelle Mary-Anne et j'ai 17 ans. Je viens d'être séparé de mon frère suite au divorce de mes parents adoptifs et je me retrouve dans une réserve amérindienne en piteuse état et en pleine forêt. Présence de OC. Rating T, au cas où. FICTION EN PAUSE JUSQU'À FIN FÉVRIER (bac blanc et tpe :c)
1. Chapter 1

Tout appartient à _Stephenie Meyer_, sauf les OC et l'histoire, ils m'appartiennent. Bonne lecture! :)

**M-A**

Dans le plus vieux de mes cauchemars, je nous vois. Ma famille et moi, enfin, je crois. Je vois une femme, en pleurs, me dire qu'elle m'aime, et que tout ira bien, qu'avec mon frère, on sera bien chez eux. Et je vois un homme, qui n'a pas l'air touché par notre séparation et qui saute sur la femme, du sang coulant de son cou et c'est tout.

Mon frère et moi vivions dans une famille d'accueil. La famille chez qui nous étions jusqu'à maintenant était soudé. Mais le père, Sylvain, a trompé la mère, Eliane, et ils se sont séparés. Ils nous aiment beaucoup, mais ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver seuls, alors ils ont fait "cinquante - cinquante". Mon frère et moi ne sommes plus ensembles, je vis désormais avec Sylvain et Justin vit avec Eliane. Je suis maintenant à trois heures de route d'Aberdeen, soit trois heures de route de chez Eliane et Justin.

L'endroit dans lequel je vais vivre me semble médiocre. Les bâtiments n'ont pas l'airs solides, ne sont pas tout jeunes et en mauvais états. « Quileute Street ». Je suppose que c'est dans cette rue que je vais vivre... À la lisière de la forêt...


	2. Chapter 2

Je me lève fatigué du voyage. À peine arrivé que je m'étais effondré sur le canapé, je n'avais pas dormi depuis la veille du déménagement et mon corps l'avait bien fait comprendre. J'observe ma chambre, elle est plutôt grande, les murs sont blancs, la porte, elle est en bois sombre, mes affaires sont dans un coin et il n'y a qu'un matelas sur lequel je suis assise...

« Salut, tu vas mieux ? »

Je relève la tête et aperçois mon père, j'acquiesce.

« Oui, merci de m'avoir monté jusqu'ici ... Mais rassures-moi papa, je ne vais pas vivre avec juste un matelas ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas » il rigole. « J'attendais que tu te sois réveillé pour qu'on aille acheter ce qu'il te faut. »

« D'accord. » Je marque un arrêt avant de reprendre la parole. « Où est la salle de bains ? »

« Suis-moi. »

Nous sortons de la chambre et j'aperçois dans le couloir quatre portes. Celle qui se trouve juste à ma droite, d'après ce que me dit mon père est la chambre de Seth, mon demi-frère. Celle en face de la sienne est sa chambre, et celle en face de la mienne, c'est la salle de bains. Je retourne prendre des vêtements, regarde l'heure, il est neuf heures douze. Et je vais prendre ma douche.

**M-A**

Je sors de la douche, maquillée et habillée d'un slim noir, d'un top blanc par-dessus lequel je rajoute une chemise à carreaux rouge, de mes mocassins en daim, mes lunettes, ma montre et de mon panama. Je descends les escaliers et vois un salon accueillant et dans lequel deux femmes, trois hommes et mon père se trouvent. Je rejoins ce dernier.

« Euh ... Papa ? » Je demande alors qu'il parle avec une femme ayant la trentaine.

« Oui, Mary ? »

« C'est qui eux ? »

« Quelques voisins, ils vont nous aider à transporter tes meubles, une fois qu'on les aura achetés. »

« Mais pourquoi autant ? Je veux dire, à deux ou trois, c'est suffisant non ? »

« Cherches pas à comprendre, ils sont curieux ... » Dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres. « Au fait, je te présente Leah, ma compagne ! »

La femme avec qui il parlait me sourit et se présente, j'apprends que l'on est chez elle, que Seth n'est pas son fils, mais son frère et qu'il vit ici parce qu'il ne voulait pas dérangeais sa mère, Sue et son compagnon. Elle a l'air gentille, elle me prend par les épaules et me mène jusqu'à la cuisine, là où il n'y a qu'un jeune homme lui ressemblant énormément.

« Tu es Seth. » J'affirme en souriant.

« Oui, désolé pour tout ce monde, c'est rare les nouveautés ici alors tu es en quelque sorte notre nouvelle distraction. » Me dit-il amuser.

Il me demande ce que je veux déjeuner, je lui demande juste un bol de céréale et du lait. Je regarde l'heure, dix heures vingt, Seth me parle.

« Suis-moi, tu vas te présenter aux autres ! »

Nous retournons dans le salon, et là, je comprends qui ils sont, cela me met mal à l'aise...

« Euh... Bonjour ? Je m'appelle Mary... » Dis-je en balbutiant légèrement.

« Mary-Anne, » rectifie mon père.

« Je suis Renesmée ! Et lui, c'est Jacob, mon copain ! » Dit-elle en me le montrant de la main. « Là, le grognon, c'est Paul, à coté Seth et Leah que tu connais déjà. »

Renesmée est une jeune fille très jolie, ses yeux sont marron chocolat, ses cheveux de couleur bronze, Jacob est grand et imposant, il est bruns aux yeux noirs, comme Paul... Mon regard est captivé par les yeux ténébreux de celui-ci, il est grand et musclé, il est torse nu et je peux affirmer sans problème qu'il est beau.

« Bon ! On y va ? » Dit mon père énergiquement, « Mary, tu viens avec nous ou avec Renesmée ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Avec vous... » Je rougis et regarde mes pieds.

Je monte dans la voiture de mon père, elle est assez grande pour contenir plus de sept personnes, les deux derniers sièges ont été retirés, il avait prévu le coup. Il démarre la voiture et commence à rouler.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, on peut aller à Port Angeles ? Maman a commandé quelque meuble déjà... »

« Avec quel argent a-t-elle bien pu t'acheter quoi que ce soit ? » Me questionne Sylvain.

« Avec celui que j'ai gagné en travaillant à la garderie... »

Durant le trajet, Seth m'a présenté tout le monde vivant à la réserve, il m'a aussi parlé de Renesmée et de sa famille, les Cullen, vivant en forêt. Seth est génial malgré son immaturité et son envie constante de faire le bébé. Nous arrivons au magasin, et je réclame ma commande, les garçons mettent les cartons dans leur van tandis qu'avec Leah et Renesmée, nous allons chercher la décoration, lampes de bureau, cadres photos, tapis, boîtes pouvant aller sous le lit et de la moquette blanc-cassé pour revêtir le sol. Je demande aux garçons s'ils peuvent aller chercher la peinture que j'ai demandée à mon père. J'achète tout ce que j'ai pris ou demandé et on part faire les courses pour ce soir.

**M-A**

« Allô ? »

« C'est Mary! »

« Je sais chou, ton nom s'affiche quand tu m'appelles! Tu vas bien ? » Me questionne Justin.

« Ouaip, c'est ... Dur d'être loin de toi. »

Renesmée me regarde.

« Je sais, c'est pareil pour moi ... Te savoir loin de nous, nous chagrine au plus au point ! » Dit-il amuser.

« J'imagine bien... Vous avez l'air de vous éclater sans moi en plus ! »

« C'est la vie choupette, on n'allez pas se mettre à pleurer pour tes beaux yeux. »

« C'est gentil ça ! Enfin, bref, tu avais raison pour ... Tu sais quoi ... »

« Sérieux, et ils sont comment en vrai ? »

« Eh bien, pas d'enfant, juste une femme, Leah qui a la trentaine et à la réserve, les gars sont grands, amérindiens, tu t'en doutes, beau ... »

« Haha ! Je te vois rougir d'ici ! » Se moque Justin.

« En même temps, il y en a à côté de moi ... » Dis-je de plus en plus gêner.

« Sérieux ? Et les filles ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as juste vu des garçons ! »

« Justin... » Le stoppais-je.

« Mais quoi ? Je veux savoir à quoi ils ressemblent, comme ça pendant les vacances, je pourrais en draguer deux trois ! »

« Allô ? »

« Arrête ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« Justin ? Tu m'entends ? » Dis-je en feignant le désarroi.

« May, tu ne m'entends pas ? »

« Je raccroche Justin, j'ai plus de réseau ! »

Je m'exécute et soupire de gêne. Renesmée me dit qu'il faudrait que j'apprenne à jouer la comédie, car mon jeu était médiocre. Je lui réponds que, au moins, cela se voit quand je mens. Les garçons rigolent et me charrient sur le fait que je les trouve canons et je me contente de regarder le paysage défiler sous mes yeux et de m'excuser auprès de Justin.

**M-A**

« Vous pouvez mettre le lit en face de la porte à côté du mur droit ? »

« Dit Mary, je met où tous ça ? »

« Mets les cartons contre le mur de la porte. Paul ? Tu peux mettre mon lit contre le mur ? Je n'ai pas envie de tomber... » Dis-je en insistant sur le contre et en marmonnant la dernière phrase.

« Voilà ! »

« Tout est fini, tu veux rien changer d'autre ? »

« Non, ça ira comme ça. Merci beaucoup les garçons. » Rougis-je.

**M-A**

« Jacob ? Tu peux me passer le nutella s'te plaît ? »

« Tiens Seth ! » Dit Jacob en passant le nutella sous le nez de Seth.

« Je peux avoir le nutella s'il te plaît ? » Redemanda Seth.

« Tu veux du nutella Nessie ? »

« Jacob ? »

« Non, merci, je préfère le sucre ! » S'exclama Renesmée en souriant.

« Et toi Mary ? »

« Je veux bien merci. »

« Bande d'ingrats. » Bouda Seth.

Je pris le pot de nutella, en mis sur mes deux crêpes et en dirigea une vers Seth. Paul se moquait de Seth.

« Seth ? Tu en veux ? »

« Non, je boude ! »

« Tu es sûr ? Parce qu'il n'y a plus de nutella. »

« Partage ! J'en veux ! »

« C'est dommage que t'en veule pas ... Paul ? Tu la veux ? » À peine, l'eu-t-il en main qu'il la mit dans sa bouche pour empêcher Seth de la prendre.

« Merchi ! » Me dit-il la bouche pleine.

« Mary ... T'es méchante avec moi ! »

« Vraiment ? » Rigolais-je.

J'eus un sourire en coin car il n'avait pas remarqué que dans son assiette il y avait ma deuxième crêpe au nutella. Je me levai, jetai le pot vide à la poubelle et lui fis signe de regarder dans son assiette, son regard s'illumina, et il me remercia chaleureusement. Après m'être lavé les mains, je montais dans ma chambre, cherchais le carton "livres" et l'ouvrit. Je cherchais le premier tome d'_Hunger Games_ quand je me rappelai que je l'avais prêté à Justin et que du coup, je ne pourrais commencer la trilogie tout de suite. Lasse, je pris _The hobbit_ et le lu.


End file.
